


Surrender Yourself

by hohohxshi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Dom Hyuck, Dom Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, M/M, Sub Mark, sub mark lee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:54:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21736099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hohohxshi/pseuds/hohohxshi
Summary: Donghyuck’s always loved how Mark looks under him. With Mark’s stage presence, everyone expects him to be the dom. Hyuck, however, knows the truth. After Dream Show and with the little incident with Jaemin, Hyuck starts to think of ways to mess with Mark and subtly show his dominance.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Kudos: 144





	Surrender Yourself

**Author's Note:**

> ah ha ha sorry if this is so bad !! markhyuck though,, gotta love it !!
> 
> follow my twitter: @sweetmitsukxni

Hyuck loves seeing mark under his control. everyone expects mark to be this big bad dom because of how he acts on stage, but mark isn’t even close to being a dom. mark loves the praise he gets from Hyuck. he loves the feeling of powerlessness when he’s under Hyuck, and he loves when Hyuck displays his dominance outside of the bedroom. Hyuck still doesn't know about mark’s exhibitionism kink and mark would rather keep it that way, but ever since Dream Show Seoul Day 2 with jaemin’s little incident, Hyuck couldn’t help but wonder if mark shared the same kink with jaemin.

Hyuck finally decides to test his theory on an unsuspecting mark while they’re out after the Macy’s Thanksgiving Day parade. The 127 hyungs have no idea what’s going on under the table, but they did notice mark’s face flush a light shade of pink after Hyuck placed his hand on mark’s thigh. mark’s mind is going 100mph and his hand is placed lightly on top of Hyuck’s, hoping it doesn’t move anywhere. Much to mark’s dismay, Hyuck has other plans. 

Hyuck lets his hand move up and down mark’s thigh, slowly just starting to go up and tease around mark’s hardening cock. mark hangs his head and puffs out his cheeks, letting his eyes shut tightly in frustration. he knew very well that Hyuck was about to discover his exhibitionist kink, and was not thrilled about it, until Hyuck places his palm on mark’s bulge. mark coughs in surprise and Hyuck laughs quietly, johnny shooting the two a questioning glance and Hyuck dismissing him and telling the others that ‘everything’s fine, mark’s just not feeling well,’ to which taeil immediately gets up to check on him but Hyuck assures him he has it under control. Hyuck removes his hand and mark lets out a sigh of relief, thinking it’s over. Hyuck smirks to himself and leans in to whisper to mark “we’re nowhere near done yet pup,”

mark gets slammed and pinned to the door to their hotel room the minute he shuts it. Hyuck leans his face close to marks, not letting their lips touch just yet. mark makes eye contact with Hyuck and watches Hyuck smirk and pull away, walking over to mark’s bed and sitting on it. Hyuck pats the spot next to him, summoning mark over to him. mark sits next to him, but is quickly pushed off the bed and onto his knees on the ground. “so, when were you gonna tell me about your exhibitionism kink, hmm?” 

”i w-wasn’t planning on telling you.”

”you’d keep that kind of information from me? how can i treat my little pup if you don’t tell me these things, huh? I can't read minds markie.” 

“ ‘m sorry mommy, I promise I'll tell you next time!” 

“that’s my good boy! now, we’ve gotta take care of your little problem there don’t we,” mark nods vigorously and Hyuck pats his head softly, running his fingers through his hair and pulling softly, enticing a whine from mark’s throat. Hyuck smirks and presses his foot on mark’s cock, causing mark to squirm. hyuck fakes sympathy and pouts at mark “what’s wrong pup? cant handle a little contact hmm,” mark shakes his head and lays it on Hyuck’s thigh. Hyuck softens a little, his heart filling with love and admiration for mark, until he realizes that mark’s biting at his thigh and grinding up against his shoe. hyuck decides now’s as good of a time as any to pull mark up onto the bed and lay him out. mark complies easily and lays on his back, so hyuck has perfect access to his chest, thighs, and anywhere he could ever want to access. mark whines when he feels hands pry his shirt off of him and start playing with his nipples. 

Hyuck has always loved seeing mark like this, withering under his touch, and Hyuck knows exactly how to get mark like this. hyuck starts to grind down on mark, making him buck his hips up, wanting more that what he’s getting. this however, doesn’t work and earns him a quick slap to his thigh, “don’t be a greedy little mutt, hold still.” 

“ ‘m sor-ah! sorry mommy,” Hyuck starts to grind down faster and plays with his own nipples, leaving one hand in mark’s hair to tug on it every now and then. mark feels himself growing close and he lets out a high pitched whine, Hyuck knowing that it means mark’s close and smirks. “you’re not gonna cum without permission are you pup?”

“no! no ‘m not! please mommy! i wanna cum!” 

”hmm, wait a little longer prince, then you can cum,” mark whines loudly, not happy at all with the answer he just got. Hyuck tugs harshly at mark’s hair, sending waves of pleasure through mark’s body and sending him a warning sign that he needs to listen to Hyuck before his chances of being able to cum are completely diminished. Hyuck feels himself growing closer and grinds faster on mark, mark whining at Hyuck speeding up and tugging on  
Hyuck’s shirt, wanting Hyuck’s attention on him. “you gonna cum prince? gonna cum in your boxers and make a mess all over yourself? hmm,” Hyuck coos at mark and tugs at one of mark’s nipples. mark nods and whines loudly, giving Hyuck a pleading look and hyuck gives in. “you can cum prince, you’ve earned it. be a good boy for mommy,” and mark swears he’s never cum this hard. Hyuck doesnt need any more time, as he cums right after mark does. Hyuck rides the both of them through their climax and climbs off mark once he’s off his peak. 

Hyuck quickly gets up and runs a bath for mark and him, carefully helping mark undress and get in, sliding in behind mark and pulling him close to his chest. the two sit like this for a few, until hyuck starts to clean the two of them off. mark slowly starts to fall asleep, and Hyuck has to wake him up a few times “hey, markie baby. stay awake for me yeah? we’re not in bed yet love,” and mark nods, barely opening his eyes and Hyuck coos at him. 

Hyuck finishes cleaning the two of them off and pulls mark out of the bathtub, drying him off and peppering kisses all over his face, mark too tired to fight him off. mark smiles softly as Hyuck gets him dressed in clean clothes and gets laid down in his bed, Hyuck cuddling up close to him. mark whines and rolls into Hyuck, lacing their fingers together. “is everything alright cub?”  
“jus love you lots momma.”

”i love you too, cub. let’s get to sleep,” mark nods and clings onto hyuck, not letting go the entire night. Hyuck wouldnt want to have it any other way. he’s quite content with his cub, and how they are. mark will always be his cub, and he will always be mark’s mommy. Hyuck feels himself start to tear up, accidentally letting a tear fall onto mark’s face, startling him awake. mark looks up at Hyuck and pouts, not wanting his mommy to be upset “why upset momma?”

“nono! im not upset cub, they’re happy tears i promise!”  
“why happy,” mark yawns and looks up at Hyuck with admiration and curiosity in his eyes. “just love you lots cub. you make momma so happy.” “love you momma.”

“love you too cub, now go back to sleep,” the two fall asleep like this. together, content, and in love with each other.


End file.
